<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柚天】野兽獠牙 by Nolash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787989">【柚天】野兽獠牙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolash/pseuds/Nolash'>Nolash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolash/pseuds/Nolash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>露出獠牙想吃干抹净你的血肉，骨头雕成挂坠贴在心口</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>◆设定：黑道少爷牛和情感缺失天，尽管其实这两个设定都没能写好，但是为了预警还是写上<br/>◆这篇文三观不正预警，OOC预警，全文有血腥描写（大概吧）。<br/>◆不得不提一句，牛哥和天天现实里都是很好的人，在这篇文里的设定都只为满足私欲，绝不上升本人，上升的脑子有病</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一.</p><p>这片地区是个无主之地，坐落于高高的海岸峭壁，沿着海岸漫开的城市常年罩在从蓝色汪洋漂来的湿润水汽里。无主就意味着各派势力都可以在此交汇杂错，白的黑的不分你我。混混妓女，钢管匕首是这里的象征，青天白日下也能上演荒谬的打斗与调情。这里没有法律带来的安定，只有拳头证明的实力和地位。</p><p>这里是那里？是野兽张开的獠牙处。</p><p>二.</p><p>第十二天，走在逼仄巷子里的金博洋一手贴在灰白色的墙上漫不经心的滑着，不算热烈的暮光从他头顶上被房屋挤压成了一条线的天里落下来，洒在他奶白色的肌肤上，在光里泛起莹润的光。十二天，走过满墙的红色涂鸦时，金博洋手指按在小丑大张的笑脸上，面无表情的计算着到这片土地上的时间。 </p><p> 一个星期多之前，因为母亲工作调动的缘故金博洋从内陆被连根拔起，带着不多的家当就被匆匆塞到了这个沿海小城。新环境，新面孔，还有潮湿的海风，金博洋无数次在梦里惊醒，视线落在窗外和着晨光一起翱翔的黑嘴海鸥上。</p><p>这片地区很不安定，平静的海洋陪伴下也能滋生罪恶与血腥。第一次要去离家有30分钟车程的新学校时，妈妈摸着金博洋的头，眼睛里全是担忧的阴暗乌云，照顾好自己，不要多管闲事，要多结交朋友，金博洋记得妈妈的拥抱和这句嘱咐。</p><p>去学校的路上要乘坐0705次班车，上坡下坡，光滑的水泥路面上总会停留着几只胆子很大，懒洋洋享受着晨曦的海鸟，班车司机习以为常的按着喇叭催促它们离开，轻缓的音乐声里海鸟颤动翅膀，飞向窗外一望无际的蓝海。</p><p>金博洋被周围不认识的人拥挤着，挤到了班车的角落处，一个人戴着耳机面色冷淡，极白的肌肤溶在灿烂的阳光里像是一块上好的奶糖。</p><p>不要多管闲事，这是金博洋被身后的骚乱声压住了耳机里的钢琴曲时的第一想法，他动了动握着吊栏的僵硬手指，背后少女的求救声越发明显。啜泣和怒骂，还有衣物被撕开的清脆声响混做了一团，像是个巨大的毛球塞在金博洋的喉咙口，让他觉得呼吸困难。</p><p>背后发生什么了？他透过玻璃看见几个拿着匕首的混混围成一团，面色淫秽的用刀尖滑过少女的薄薄外衫，粉色的吊带若隐若现。<br/>
金博洋调大了音量，默默注视着玻璃里上演的暴力和色情，但是下一秒他的眼睛却对上了少女含着眼泪的黑色双眼，救救我，金博洋好像听见了这样的呼喊。</p><p>眼泪，求救，漠不关心的乘客，金博洋呼吸不畅，他不要多管闲事，但是身子却不受控制的转了过去，狠狠抢过小混混捏着的匕首。</p><p>“滚开。”</p><p>金博洋听见自己的声音，太久没有开口说话，声音里透着股奇怪的冷意和僵硬。金博洋发誓他并不想做得太过分，但是在那些混混恼羞成怒的扑上来时他还是没有控制好力度，拳头砸进那些人温软的皮肉里。</p><p>奇怪，为什么血肉是软的，心却如此坚硬呢?</p><p>金博洋在这些混混的哀嚎声里，解下自己的外套递给少女。少女红着脸还含着泪，但是某种显而易见的希望出现在她漂亮的眼睛里，就像是金博洋给她点亮了一盏灯。</p><p>但是她眼里的英雄却不想多说什么，只是在车子停顿上下客时，从容自如的往车厢后走，坐在了最后一排的空位上，侧着的脸还是波澜不惊。</p><p>“嗨，擦擦脸吧，沾上血渍了。”</p><p>耳机里的歌不再是轻柔的钢琴曲，而是缠绵暧昧的爱的低语，金博洋望着窗外听着，尽管他并不喜欢这样的歌。突如其来的男声打破了他一个人的舒适，轻快而温柔的声音像是金博洋几天前才吃过的粉色棉花糖，含在嘴巴里甜滋滋的。</p><p>金博洋转过头去，撞进一双狐狸一样眼尾上挑，漂亮异常的眼睛里，清清亮亮的棕黑色里有着友好的浅淡笑意，整张脸溶在光里，好看得不得了，让从小就觉得身边人都是戴了相同面具的金博洋楞了一会。</p><p>“喏，帕子，”这个好看的狐狸男生顶着金博洋的注视，泰然自若的扯开笑，开朗而温煦。见金博洋还是没有反应，他好笑的摇了摇头，捏着柔软的帕子小心翼翼的贴在金博洋的脸上，一下，又一下，鲜红的血液浸透了白色的帕子。</p><p>“抱歉，还有谢谢，”金博洋看着男生宝石一样流光溢彩的眼睛僵硬着表情，他不知道如何应对别人这么近距离的接近，于是决定以不变应对万变。</p><p>“刚刚你很帅气，救了那个女生。”</p><p>男生折好帕子放进白色外套的衣兜里，朝金博洋眨了眨眼睛，笑容里有着明显的促狭。</p><p>为什么要救那个女生呢，金博洋听着男生的话想，一片空白的大脑和死寂的胸膛给不出任何理由，皱着眉思索了一番才模模糊糊想起爸爸抱着自己，将警徽塞进自己手里时说的话：“博洋要好好长大，要去保护别人。”</p><p>“要去保护别人。”在男生的注视里，金博洋说。</p><p>“真是帅气的话啊，”男生听了这句回答笑眯眯的冲着金博洋伸出了手：“那我们做个朋友吧，我是羽生结弦。”</p><p>“金博洋，”尽管金博洋并不知道自己为什么要跟一个陌生人做朋友，但是想起妈妈的话还是伸出了手。妈妈总是说天天你是个人类，要有感情，有爱。可是爱是什么？金博洋握上了叫羽生的男生的手，来自对方掌心的温热让他瑟缩了一下。</p><p>在这片冷漠的地区，来这里十二天的金博洋遇到了他人生里的第一个朋友——羽生结弦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有了朋友生活会有什么样的不同呢？金博洋无数次在妈妈念叨着关于友情的故事时面无表情的想着，友情，爱情，这些听上去就炽热滚烫的词语似乎与他并没有什么关系，因为他空荡的胸膛里不会产生辨别这些情感的能力。他的世界从出生开始就是一片安静，没有人能够在这片纯白的世界里留下片刻的涟漪和声响。</p><p>情感缺失，这是金博洋7岁时在那间房子里得到的答案，掩面哭泣的妈妈和低头抽着烟的爸爸似乎都在说明着这个词的痛苦，金博洋内心没有波动，但是长久以来的学习和观察告诉他这个时候他应该要上前去抱住他的双亲，用柔软的笑容安抚他们的不安，如果可以的话眼泪是最好的武器，能够融化他们的所有情绪。</p><p>“没事，你有爸爸和妈妈，”那个身材高大，常穿着警服风里来雨里去的男人紧紧抱住金博洋瘦小的身子，宽厚的掌心落在他的头上，语气是满满的痛惜。</p><p>情感缺失，金博洋回去之后，坐在巨大的电脑前搜索到了谜题的答案——缺少正常的情感能力，就像是个没有心的机器。宽大的屏幕上冷冰冰的显示着这行字，金博洋歪着脑袋，小小的年纪猜不透这后面的意味深长。没有情感值得痛苦吗？</p><p>街坊领居都知道金警长有一个叫金博洋的儿子，长着奶白色的肌肤和可爱的五官，一笑就会露着小巧的虎牙，让看见的人都心软得一塌糊涂。但是很少有人看见过金博洋的笑容和他的身影，他常年被关在那间屋子里。</p><p>情感和三观的教育，爸爸妈妈用了太多的精力来让金博洋学着理解这些对他来说跟空气没有什么区别的词汇，你要爱人，你要保护人，这些词条在午后的阳光里从两张柔软的嘴唇里吐露，在经年累月里埋进了金博洋的心里。</p><p>要爱人，要保护人，金博洋学会了用带着虎牙的乖巧笑容来面对父母的追问。</p><p>爸爸妈妈以为他们有一辈子时间来陪着这个纯白世界来的孩子触碰现实，但是在枪林弹雨中，穿着警服去的爸爸最终只留下了一个带血的警徽。痛苦欲绝的妈妈连夜带着金博洋赶到这片海洋上的城市。</p><p>有了一个朋友会是一种什么样的感觉呢？无数次在面对金博洋澄澈的眼睛时，妈妈都因为自己无法回答儿子的提问而感到痛苦，但是今天她却看见那个一向沉默的孩子坐在天台的地板上，转过脸来对着她说：“妈妈，有了朋友这个世界没有那么安静了，我能听见好多声音了。”</p><p>沐浴在阳光里的孩子冲着她露出了第一个真心实意，不是机械训练后的笑容，眉眼笑得微弯，像个天使。</p><p>金博洋无法理解妈妈为什么看见了自己的笑容反而红着眼睛掉了眼泪，他将视线落在楼下的街道里，他注意到羽生正捧着棉花糖冲他拼命的挥着手。</p><p>“天天，我们出去玩吧。”</p><p>那个笑起来温柔好看的男孩这样说，于是金博洋替妈妈擦干净眼泪后就跑下了楼，在冲出凉且暗的走廊后，他和着阳光一起扑进了羽生结弦的怀里，那是温暖而真实的怀抱。</p><p>粉色的棉花糖被塞进嘴里，金博洋勾着羽生结弦的小指，在他的注视里笑出了小虎牙。</p><p>羽生是他的朋友，是金博洋的第一个朋友，也是他从那个纯白世界来到现实的指路者。</p><p>自从那天在班车上稀里糊涂的成为了朋友后，金博洋就发现自己和这个狐狸男孩真的很有缘，不仅是同一个班的，还是同桌。永远笑眯眯，性情温软的羽生不会奇怪他不同于常人的提问和某些时候不近人情的举动，只会勾着金博洋的小指笑着说：“我懂天天哦，所以天天什么样都好。”</p><p>有些枯燥的课堂上，羽生总是下笔飞快，薄薄的试卷被他飞速的填满，而金博洋总是坐在椅子上，翘着腿晃荡，眼睛盯着羽生好看的侧脸，在他转过头来瞥见自己空白的试卷时露出小虎牙拜托羽生帮忙。</p><p>羽生从来不会拒绝金博洋的，尽管他会一边写着答案，一边皱着鼻子抱怨：“天天这样不好哦。”但是每一次他都会接过金博洋的卷子，在金博洋望着他笑时也 撤下了故作的冷脸，在阳光里笑得漂亮。</p><p>一起乘坐班车，一起沿着散步道回家，在有绿荫遮蔽的路上拉着金博洋的手，在太阳直射毫无遮蔽的时候双手比成小伞落在金博洋的额头上。在蓝海边上走过的每一分钟都被属于羽生的温柔包裹着，舌尖藏了棉花糖的甜味。</p><p>金博洋的世界是纯白的，但是遇见了羽生就有了光和色，温柔得一塌糊涂。</p><p>好多次和羽生一起躺在床上午睡时，金博洋总是会伸出手戳着羽生的侧颜，然后在羽生无可奈何的抱怨中拉开他的双臂挤进他的怀里。</p><p>“好吧，天天午好。”</p><p>在意识模糊，坠入梦乡时总会听见羽生的低语，接着便会被羽生更紧地拢进怀里，还有一个轻轻柔柔，带着甜味的亲吻会落在额头上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在这所小小的学校里来了一名新同学，这绝对是个值得人注意的大新闻。早在金博洋的名字出现在老师的嘴里时，无数双眼睛就在等待着这个人的到来。</p><p>他长什么样？他性格怎么样？善意的打量与恶意的注视，即使已经在这里待上了一段时间，但金博洋还是无法适应这种时时刻刻都在被人关注，一个举动都会被无限放大，从数张嘴里传递到更多耳朵里的情况。</p><p>他没有在学校里和同龄人交流的经历，面对这些戴了面具，面容总让人看不清的同学常常手脚发凉，数不清的气泡在胃里漂浮腾跃，堵塞在喉咙里让自己呼吸难受。但是还好，他有羽生，羽生不会像别人一样对他的每个举动都指指点点，不会在意他某些时刻的呆愣和冷淡，只会在他被人群包围，看不见出口时拨开这些人形路障，温柔的牵起他的手将他带向阳光充溢的地方。</p><p>是光啊，金博洋看着羽生溶在阳光里的背影想，在他回头朝着自己露出好看的微笑时，内心翻腾起陌生而高涨的情绪，好像身体内的每个细胞都因为羽生活了过来。</p><p>“天天有我哦，所以不要害怕。我会陪着天天的。”</p><p>这句话落进耳朵里犹如一场春雨到来，滋润了干涸的土地，金博洋望着羽生和自己紧紧相握的手，胃里轻快的好像要飞出无数的蝴蝶。要做点什么才能留下这个人，不能让光在自己的手里溜走，金博洋缓缓抽回自己的手，在羽生意外的表情里狠狠撞进他的怀里，瘦小的身体完美嵌入羽生总是温暖的怀抱，手臂楼紧羽生，含含糊糊的第一次学着主动表达自己的想法：“羽生，不要离开我，陪着我。”</p><p>不爱说话的小孩第一次表明了自己的渴望，一双眼睛望着自己时总是亮晶晶的，像落了很多的光在里面。含糊而霸道的话，明明会让人觉得被束缚了，多了个累赘而感到疲惫，但是羽生的心里却只冒着滚烫的气泡，无法表明的喜悦在身体内流动，每个细胞都在欢欣鼓舞。<br/>你拥有了一个完整的生命，他对你绝对信赖，你是他的光，也会是地狱。</p><p>羽生紧紧抱住金博洋，表情是绝对的满足，一双狐狸一样的眼睛面对打量的众人挑起冰冷的嘲讽。</p><p>戈米沙是个学校里的万事通，从来就没有他不知道的人事物，但是眼下他却对羽生结弦反常的举动感到前所未有的疑问。</p><p>一杯猩红色的茶在桌面上冒着腾腾的热气，香气弥漫了整个房间，拉拢的窗帘外只泄着一点光。戈米沙好不容易才找了个机会将这些日子里神出鬼没的羽生结弦约到这个休息室，心里的疑问在看见羽生从来没有过的愉悦表情后到达了顶点。</p><p>“你这是在玩什么养成游戏？”</p><p>羽生心情极好的抬起杯子抿了一口上好的红茶，醇香的味道让他心情好得不能再好，他甚至难得追究戈米沙的荒谬提问。<br/>“你想对那个孩子做什么？装出这么一副温柔可亲的样子。”</p><p>戈米沙沉住气继续提问，和羽生结弦从小长大的经历让他无比了解他这位长相漂亮的朋友皮囊下是什么样疯狂的野兽。</p><p>在戈米沙第一次看到羽生结弦紧紧抱住金博洋，并且表情格外温柔的安抚着小孩时，戈米沙就觉得这个世界变得有些疯狂，天知道一向杀人不眨眼的大魔头会有这样温柔的一面。但是在看清了羽生眼睛里闪烁的恶意后，戈米沙忍不住摇摇头，心里涌上对毫不知情的金博洋的可怜。<br/>愚蠢的猎物总是轻易被野兽的伪装蛊惑。</p><p>“你不觉得天，金博洋很不同吗，”羽生眯起眼睛，笑得恶劣而温和：“他像光，我想抓住他，”</p><p>“然后把这道光拉入地狱，尽情污染？”戈米沙头一回打断了羽生的话，在他看见羽生极尽享受的表情后忍不住脱口而出。</p><p>“戈米沙，我想你是不是最近活得太愉快了？”羽生威胁般的眯起眼睛，一向带笑的脸猛然挂上了冰霜，眉眼之间都笼着致命的锋利。</p><p>“我只是觉得金博洋很可怜，仅此而已，”戈米沙缩了缩脖子，对着羽生做了个求饶的姿势。他是真心的觉得这个叫金博洋的孩子很可怜，以为遇见了天使结果没想到遇到的是个杀人不眨眼，吃人不吐骨头的大魔头。</p><p>“天天需要我，是他心甘情愿的。”喝着红茶，羽生扬开灿烂的笑，一双眼睛幸福地眯起来，眉眼之间都透着股如愿以偿得到宝物的满意。</p><p>金博洋跟眼前的这个女孩并不熟，尽管是前后桌的关系但是从来没有说过话。在羽生被一个混血儿叫走后，这个女孩就犹如终于找到了接近机会般急切的叫住了金博洋，不管他的意愿强制性的就拉住他的手将他带到了这间空教室。</p><p>“博洋同学，你不要再接近羽生结弦了，”面色担忧，眼里是藏不住的恐惧，女孩子深吸一口气后才终于说出这句完整的话，在提到羽生结弦这个名字时她克制不住身体的颤抖。</p><p>喉咙又被堵塞住，就像是上下的粘膜长在了一起，每次想开口都要忍受皮肉拉扯分离的痛苦，金博洋不知道说些什么，他无法理解为什么羽生明明如此温柔，但是每个人都对他避之不及，要用看死物的眼神打量自己，从额头传来的抽疼感让金博洋忍不住皱起了眉毛，本就毫无表情的脸更显得冰冷。</p><p>“羽生结弦他会害死你的，他是羽生家的人，是个怪物！”女孩怕到了极点反而生出了无尽的勇气，她上前紧紧抓住金博洋冰凉的手，面色惶恐而焦急。</p><p>回应她的是金博洋狠狠甩开她的手，从来都平静的宛如死水的少年抬眼看着她，眼睛又黑又亮，却叫人看了心惊胆战：“羽生不是怪物，”拼命撕开喉咙的缝合，吐出的这句话尖利而粗糙，泛着血腥气。</p><p>“羽生是，他是，”金博洋拼命的想要向别人解释羽生对他的重要性，但是迟钝的大脑却怎么也没有办法给出答案。</p><p>羽生是什么?金博洋想起0705次班车上羽生冲他扬起的笑。干净纯粹，让金博洋的世界一点点有了温度和声音，但是身体内涌动的浪潮在袭击着他的大脑，他的嘴唇张张合合，最终什么话都没有说就挣开女孩的钳制往门外跑去。</p><p>听到敲门声的时候，羽生结弦正在和戈米沙聊着最近的杀人心得，剥皮剜骨，千刀万剐，羽生漂亮柔软的嘴唇云淡风轻的开合着，漂亮的眉眼里全是天真的血腥。</p><p>戈米沙在羽生的眼神示意里，无奈的起身开门，门只打开了一条缝时就被狠狠撞开，那个几分钟前才聊到的小猎物就这样红着眼睛，冲进了羽生的身边。</p><p>“天天怎么，”小孩很少有情绪的波动，一直以来都是笑或沉默，羽生在看见小孩红成一片的眼角时心脏莫名的抽痛，他的问话还没有说完，就被小孩张开双臂给狠狠抱住。</p><p>颤抖，剧烈的颤抖，羽生搂着小孩也觉得自己好像置身于残暴的浪涛里。金博洋细瘦的手臂紧紧揽住羽生，脸贴在他的肩窝里，呼吸的节奏里泄出不稳的气音，委屈极了。</p><p>“没事，天天，我在这里，”羽生听着小孩带了哽咽的呼吸声，上一秒还兴奋的脸沉到了谷底，阴霾笼罩。他的掌心温热，拍在金博洋的脊背上却让金博洋哽了一声后，终于哭了起来。温热的眼泪流个不停，浸湿了羽生薄薄的衬衫，委屈极的又愤怒极了的小孩缩在羽生的怀里，捏着他的发尾尽情的发泄。尽管他不理解为什么自己会这样。</p><p>羽生揽着小孩，声音温柔的哄着他，数不清的轻吻落在小孩的皮肤和发上。他抬起眼睛看向戈米沙，眼睛燃烧的是刻骨的杀气。</p><p>戈米沙很意外，他盯着眼前这个耐心安抚着金博洋的羽生，面上是显而易见的惊诧。羽生这个样子·······但最后戈米沙什么都没有说，只是哼着歌走出休息室关上了门。</p><p>羽生结弦要倒大霉了，戈米沙肯定的想。</p><p>关于那天的记忆，金博洋机已经快忘了，只记得因为哭脱力了而睡过去之前，自己似乎拽着羽生的衣领，轻轻吻了他的嘴角。</p><p>第二天的课堂没有什么不同之处，金博洋盯着前排的空位想了许多才终于想起原来那个总笑得有两个酒窝的女孩不见了。</p><p>但他只是移回了视线，目光落在窗外湛蓝的天空里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>羽生结弦从小就生长在这片无主之地，蓝色的海洋没有让他生出平静温和的性子，反而在夜里的翻涌浪波里让他长成了笑容漂亮的野兽。</p><p>这片地区不需要温柔，不需要朋友，只需要冷静的，不眨一下眼睛的解决掉对自己不利的人事物。生在黑道上赫赫有名的羽生家族里，羽生结弦冷硬，血腥的手段总让人听了毛骨悚然。不同于传闻里的青面獠牙，羽生结弦生得极漂亮，一双狐狸一样的笑眼总能轻而易举的蛊惑不长眼的猎物。</p><p>在黑暗里解开彬彬有礼，温柔绅士的面具，露出的是冰冷尖锐的獠牙，羽生结弦无数次哼着不知名的歌谣踏着血液汇成的长河。</p><p>生活为什么总是这么无聊，常年弥漫着雾气的世界要是能有光就好了。羽生结弦将匕首插进柔软的身体里，笑容温柔的想。</p><p>神呀，赐给野兽一点光吧。</p><p>遇见金博洋纯属意外，那天心血来潮非要乘坐班车去学校的羽生结弦在最后排一眼就看见了站在角落里，面色冷淡却白得像块奶糖的金博洋。</p><p>在不长眼的小混混非要在车上闹事时，羽生结弦慢腾腾的擦着银边的眼镜，脸上牵着浅浅的笑容。真是可怜呢，美丽的小鹿要被狼抓住，因为咬开脖颈，血液流干而死去。但是没有想到的是，那个面色冷淡，仿若活在其他世界里的孩子却出手拯救了这只可怜的小鹿。</p><p>光。羽生结弦看着金博洋干净锋利的动作和平静的面容时，浑身上下都腾起了莫名的颤栗，滚烫的血液被心脏泵出涌向每根血管。找到了，我的光，在金博洋看不见的角落里，羽生结弦牵开了笑容，露出了野兽蠢蠢欲动的獠牙。</p><p>美好的食物要留到最后才能享用，先要用爱和温柔滋润他，让他全心全意的对着自己敞开最柔软的怀抱后才能享受到獠牙戳进心脏，吸食血液的甜美。</p><p>“从今天开始我们就是朋友了哦。”</p><p>阳光里，羽生结弦对着金博洋笑得温暖。</p><p>猎物的驯养过程是很顺利的，看着冷冷淡淡，动手干脆利落，甚至带着股子决绝血腥气的孩子实际上是个柔软的夹心奶糖，一捏就会流出甜甜蜜蜜的草莓夹心。羽生结弦毫无罪恶感的尽情享受着金博洋的亲近与信任，甚至不惜戴上一向不屑的面具来慢慢蛊惑属于他的猎物自动走进野兽的狩猎场。</p><p>要享受到至高无上的快感总归是需要耐心等待的，但是等待着等待着，羽生结弦却在戴上了面具后逐渐迷失在自己刻意营造的温柔暧昧里了。金博洋不喜欢沉闷的课堂，总是坐在椅子上晃悠着小腿，明明没有任何念头却总是在金博洋笑着露出小虎牙拜托自己帮忙时，心口发烫，乖乖接过试卷。这没有什么的，好的猎人要学会利用这些小事件来做好日后目睹猎物绝望崩溃，大声嚎哭的准备。</p><p>于是羽生结弦替金博洋写作业，解决掉他不喜欢的食物，牵起金博洋在众人面前总会变得冰凉的手，甚至舍弃了往日方便的上学方式，而是勾着金博洋的小指，和他花上1个小时甚至更长的时间来走回家。</p><p>在每次将金博洋送回家时，羽生结弦都会在被小奶糖依依不舍的拥抱里笑得眉眼弯弯。野兽养了一个小宠物哦，羽生结弦露出礼貌的笑意对着金博洋那个长得柔美的母亲。在女人感谢的笑容里，他扯着笑毫无负担的想。</p><p>“yuzu,真正的猎手是不会花如此长的时间来戏弄猎物的。一击致命，享受猎物眼里的恐惧和绝望才是最痛快的。”</p><p>名为父亲的人总是在羽生结弦带着金博洋在埋葬了无数人的花园里打闹时提醒。但是羽生结弦总会歪着脑袋，望着长得极为艳丽，红得像是吸干净了血液的花瓣说：“父亲，将你的爱和温柔给予猎物，给猎物编织一个美梦，最后在亲手用他最爱的样子杀掉他，那个时候猎物的绝望和懊悔不是更美妙吗？”漂亮少年牵起的笑容是比樱花更蛊惑人的存在。</p><p>“懊悔？”父亲追问。</p><p>“后悔为什么要将杀人不眨眼的野兽当成温柔的天使，为什么要遇到野兽的懊悔。”羽生结弦喝着猩红的红茶笑容温柔，一双眼睛在光里流光溢彩。</p><p>但是生活总有更大的惊喜在等着你，羽生结弦一向不相信这句话，直到那天他亲眼目睹自己柔软的小宠物变成有着尖锐獠牙的野兽。</p><p>羽生结弦虽然是黑道的太子爷，但是因为他那恶劣的兴趣，总是戴上面具掩埋身份的行为让他在不懂事的孩子眼里变成了好捏的软柿子。于是在那个暮光黯淡的傍晚，一群不长眼的小混混拦住了羽生结弦和金博洋两人。</p><p>要忍耐，不能露出獠牙让天天看见，他现在会害怕，那游戏就无法进行到happy ending，这样想着的羽生将金博洋完好的藏在了身后，用看似清瘦的身体替他的小宠物档下了拳头与匕首。</p><p>在银白色的刀身泛起亮光时，羽生结弦没有想到自己总是乖乖巧巧，一笑就露出小虎牙的天天会像是变个人一样的冲上前去。匕首换了主人，在金博洋漂亮的指节间狠狠扎进不堪一击的皮肉里。血液流出来，而金博洋的眼睛冰冷的像是无机质的机器。</p><p>羽生结弦楞住了，因为这突如其来的场面，他的眼前被扭曲成了其他样子，笑容柔软的野兽正露着獠牙，嘴里咀嚼着尸体，而血液像是花瓣一样滴答滴答。</p><p>怎么会忘了呢，天天明明也是个野兽呀。羽生结弦面无表情的想着，从心房里漫开歇斯底里的兴奋。直到金博洋丢下了匕首，眼睛看向他，表情茫然而委屈，羽生结弦才回过神来上前将这个漂亮锋利的野兽拢在怀里：“我在哦，天天。”</p><p>情感缺失真是个美妙的词语，羽生结弦在将博洋送回家并向博洋的妈妈解释了来由后听见那个痛苦的女人紧紧抱着博洋说，在女人看不见的地方，这个她一直以为的小天使正亮着眼睛，笑的露出了尖尖的牙齿：“我找到了宝物。”</p><p>夜里，躺在床上因为这个新认知，羽生结弦兴奋的难以入睡，他睁开眼睛看着自己怀里的金博洋，手指小心翼翼的滑过金博洋柔软的肌肤和跳动的胸膛，他爱不释手，满腔的幸福不知道如何发泄，最终忍不住手掌捏住金博洋脆弱的脖颈。但是却在金博洋的哼哼声中松开了手，只能无奈的贴着金博洋的脸，扣紧金博洋的手指，一个亲吻落在金博洋的眉心。</p><p>“晚安，天天。”</p><p>说了晚安但他却没有任何睡意，他看着金博洋宁静的睡颜想起那天小孩的哭泣，本就极白的肌肤上一点红色都很明显，小孩的眼角红着，漫开肆无忌惮的绯红，一双眼睛含着眼泪，黑亮的瞳仁被浸泡的漂亮万分。羽生搂住小孩，而小孩像溺水之人一样的紧紧抱住他，就像抱住了生命的希望。</p><p>在没有声音的夜里，羽生耳边还挂着金博洋一边哭泣一边打着的奶嗝，声音小小的，又脆又可爱，像是数不清的青苹果被咬开，散出清甜的香味。</p><p>还有金博洋抬起头，小心翼翼落在他嘴角的那个亲吻，轻柔，美妙，让舌尖意外的绽放着莫名的烟花。</p><p>羽生是我的光。小孩打着奶嗝，委屈巴巴的噙着泪说。</p><p>再次紧紧抱住小孩清瘦的身体，羽生心满意足的叹了口气，觉得自己心里无限扩大的黑洞终于被塞满了，不再叫着寂寞。</p><p>还是舍不得啊。</p><p>晚安，好梦，我的天天。羽生终于闭上眼睛，手臂横过金博洋的腰腹，以一种占有和守护的姿态。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>戈米沙听说了那天的事情，在听到小混混挑衅羽生结弦时他从鼻腔里溢出了不屑的冷哼声，心想总是有那么几个不长眼的人非要往死亡大道闯。但是这种轻松愉悦的心情并没有持续很久，在听闻金博洋将匕首扎进了小混混的身体后，他眼睛发亮，嘴角难以克制的扬起笑。</p><p>要如何将昔日的猎物变成自己的同伴，又一个血腥的野兽呢？羽生结弦在将枪口对准逃跑的身体时，漫不经心的想着。</p><p>第一步是驯化，第二步是锻炼，在枪声响起，子弹射进血肉里，羽生垂下睫毛，扣着扳机的手指一片火热。</p><p>“羽生这是个好机会，金博洋会对你无比忠诚，他是最称职的杀人机器。”</p><p>戈米沙将手帕递给羽生，在他漫不经心的擦着手枪时笑着提议。他和羽生都知道一个脑子里只有自己的机器有多么可靠和有用。戈米沙本以为羽生会兴奋的表示赞同，然后毫不犹豫的将金博洋带到脚下的底下训练场，让他在几天几夜的对决里磨灭人性，血腥沾满身。</p><p>但是羽生拒绝了，并且以一种残暴的方式。</p><p>羽生白皙的手指慢慢擦拭着冰凉的枪管，然后毫不留情的抬起，对准戈米沙的腹部就开了枪：“我说过天天是不一样的，”羽生笑得温柔而冰冷，眼睛泛着血色：“再提这些意见我就让你做楼下樱花的养料。”</p><p> </p><p>彩绘玻璃透进的光里，羽生眉眼漂亮异常，只是也冰冷刻骨。野兽正张着獠牙，威胁一切会对自己宝物造成伤害的人。</p><p>戈米沙虽然被打伤住院了，但是他的话却犹如幽灵一样的裹住了羽生结弦，羽生发现他会下意识的考虑着将金博洋带进训练场，想要将这个全身心信赖着自己的孩子打造成冰冷的杀人工具。无法忍受，但是长久以来接受的教育让羽生结弦无法对自己的想法做出任何批评。</p><p>利用，将一切能够掌控的人事物利用到极致才能在黑暗里杀出通往未来的路。珍惜，爱护这样的字眼是无用的阻碍，只会将自己置于危险之中。</p><p>在利用一起完手工实践的借口将金博洋约到这座血肉筑成的训练场时，羽生结弦终于决定放下所谓的怜悯之情，他笑得艳丽，心间膨胀着某种破坏欲得到满足的兴奋。</p><p>在将什么都不知道的金博洋推进沉重的大门后，羽生结弦只觉得自己兴奋的就要死掉了，他看着那个小孩听着待会自己会来找他的鬼话就乖乖的步入一会的生死地狱，身体里噼里啪啦的炸着烟火，羽生结弦在父亲满意的打量下笑得弯下了腰，大大咧开的嘴角就要撕裂开，他笑出了眼泪。<br/>但是在看见门缝里小孩露出的委屈表情时他的笑声就戛然而止了，名为后悔恐惧的心情一点点蔓延开来，小孩下意识的伸出手想要拉住羽生的衣角，不舍的，害怕的，但是又全心全意的信赖，羽生结弦突然觉得自己被这样的眼睛注视着要被丢进油锅里反复煎炸了。痛苦，呼吸困难，羽生结弦捂住眼睛。</p><p>“开，”挣脱了理智束缚就跑出来的话语得到了父亲警告性的一瞥，已经抢过了遥控器的羽生结弦当时就身体结落冰。</p><p>沉默的等待里，门再次打开了，浓重的血腥气扑面而来，羽生结弦看见门后满地的血色里金博洋拎着匕首表情冰冷的站着，他抬起了头，白皙的脸上全是血，一双黑色的眼睛闪烁着野兽的暗芒。</p><p>“主人。”羽生结弦听见那个曾经撒娇叫着羽生的嘴里吐露出这样的称呼。</p><p>在歇斯底里的呐喊声中，羽生结弦难以自制的抱着金博洋流了满脸的泪。</p><p>我错了，天天我错了。我不应该自私自利的将天天带进地狱。</p><p>羽生凄厉的叫声将金博洋吵醒了，他伸出手摇着羽生的身体，但是陷入梦魇中的人只皱着眉，汗水沾湿了头发，面色苍白而痛苦。</p><p>对不起，对不起，天天，对不起。金博洋听见羽生翻来覆去的道着歉。</p><p>羽生结弦从血色的梦境里醒过来时，映入他眼帘的便是笑得一如既往，不见半点阴霾，只有乖巧和天真的金博洋。他浑身上下都冻住了，不知该怎么办，在金博洋扑进他怀里时，他才终于闭上眼睛，紧紧抱着失而复得的光和神明无声的哭了出来。</p><p>被羽生紧紧抱住，温热的眼泪浸湿了整个箭头的金博洋笑着伸手拍着羽生：“是羽生把我从那个世界解救出来了哦，所以羽生没有对不起我。”</p><p>从心底不断涌动着的情感是第一次，担忧，喜欢，还有点什么都不知道的愤怒，都是羽生给的。是野兽也没关系，因为我可以承受野兽的獠牙。</p><p>羽生结弦常年将自己视作野兽，因为他生下来便被置于血腥和罪恶之中，在大片大片的赤红色里他从来没有见过光，一种可以将他带离此地的光。想要生存下去，就要逼迫自己成为野兽，学着对任何威胁露出獠牙，干脆利落的解决掉危险。或许是他生来就带有黑暗，在常年与死亡相伴里，他竟然觉察出了一种真实的愉悦，掌控了他人，掌控了自己的愉悦。在他遇见光后，在看见了那样干净纯粹的光后，一边爱不释手着，一边又痛恨自己的肮脏，蠢蠢欲动着要将光染黑扑灭了，与他一起承受黑暗才甘心。</p><p>可是金博洋的笑眼，虎牙，肌肤，骨节都让他沉沦，永远光明，永远干净，羽生结弦心想地狱不适合天天。</p><p>在那之后的很多天里，羽生结弦总是难以进入梦乡，他一天比一天心惊，懊悔于自己曾经的想法，他紧紧抱住金博洋，手指贴在单薄的胸膛上，直到感受到掌心的跳动后才能闭上眼睛，放下心去。夜里的浪声远远传来，羽生结弦听着金博洋近在咫尺的呼吸声头一次觉得自己浑身上下都是致命的弱点。</p><p>天天是我的弱点，羽生结弦扣紧了金博洋的手指，在他迷迷糊糊着叫疼时把耳朵贴上他的胸膛：“天天，把我从地狱拉出来好不好？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>羽生结弦是羽生家族的小公子，他的出生便意味着黑暗的继承。从这片土地上长出来的罪恶之花在他的脊背上烙上古老的印记，他是他，但是某种程度上他不过是罪恶的化身。</p><p>从能记事开始，羽生结弦便在接受着各类杀人训练，甚至在后来杀人成为了一种寻欢手段。经年累月的机械训练里，羽生眼睁睁看着自己曾经纯白的世界被一点点浸透了黑色。但是他无能为力，行走在地狱里的人早已习惯。</p><p>但是现在他有了光，并且期望着脱离。</p><p>“你是羽生结弦，羽生家的人。”</p><p>父亲看着羽生结弦，半晌，才移开视线望向窗外开得正烈的樱花。那下面曾经埋葬了无数白骨，吸取着血肉滋养的花瓣开得格外的热烈。不知道这棵树看过多少罪恶。</p><p>“只见过一点光明就不要被光明所迷惑，这里是野兽的獠牙，如果没有武器和实力你连立身之处都无法拥有。”   </p><p>羽生结弦的视线也落在窗外的海浪上，亘古不变的浪声不会理会人的挣扎，只沉默着受着月亮的引力。</p><p>羽生结弦以为自己还有时间去思考所谓的脱离和立身之地，但是突如其来的风暴却打得他措手不及。在一个平常的不能再平常的傍晚，羽生结弦和金博洋走在相同的回家路上，暮光柔和，下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，而不远处的蓝色汪洋也格外的平静。阳光掠过波浪，水面此起彼伏的闪烁着微光。</p><p>金博洋含着牛奶糖，一手牵着羽生，一手握住栏杆，眉眼溶在暮色里，垂下的睫毛和圆润的嘴唇都显得乖顺无比。</p><p>“羽生，海鸟。”他指着在天边呈一列翱翔的黑嘴海鸟让羽生看，但是羽生却没有移过来视线，而是眼神冰冷的环顾过前方安静的黑暗街巷。</p><p>海风送来危险的气息，宁和的沉默中酝酿着即将到来的狂风暴雨。</p><p>“天天，我数三二一就一起跑好不好？”</p><p>不动声色的握住了挂在腰间的手枪，羽生回头对着金博洋轻轻一笑，在小孩听懂了眨着懵懂的眼睛时羽生拉紧了他的手向着前方无人的教堂跑去。脚步迈开的刹那，一声枪响敲碎了短暂的平静，雨伞落地，红色的烟雾四处弥散，黑色的烟花腾跃而起。<br/>教堂前的草地杂乱无序，枯木野花爬满整片干燥的庭院，荒废已有些许日子的教堂还保留着以往的圣洁，象牙白色的墙壁爬满了青绿色的藤蔓。</p><p>小雨渐大，犹如六面钻石般的雨珠密密麻麻的坠落，砸在地上溅起密集的泥点。脚步声从不远处踩来，羽生拉着金博洋的手狠狠推开铁制的栅栏闯进了这片寂静之地。</p><p>彩绘的玻璃大门被肩膀撞开，一边护着金博洋进入，羽生面色冰冷的望着外面不断聚集的混混，冰冷的枪身泛起暗光。</p><p>脱下外套拧干了水分小心翼翼的擦着博洋的脸，羽生对着坐在长椅上表情懵懂的博洋轻轻一笑，白色的外套盖在他的头上，在圣洁的教堂内就像羽生亲手为他亲手盖上了新娘的头纱。</p><p>“天天，在这里等我一会好不好？”</p><p>金博洋无从理解到底发生了什么，但是他看得出来羽生眉眼里的戾气，那股幽暗的血腥被他强压在棕黑色的眼睛里，流出来的是柔软的光。我会保护好你，金博洋听见羽生的心声。</p><p>“好，你要快点回来。”</p><p>小孩抿着嘴，不情愿的同意了这场分离。羽生眉眼藏光，眼角扬起笑意，他手指捏着白色外套的一角，在将金博洋的脸掩住时他寻着小孩的嘴，落下轻轻的一吻。</p><p>等着我吧，我的光。</p><p>门被再次打开，门外的腥风血雨袭来，羽生对上面前的围攻，敛去温柔笑意，眉目里皆是锋利的杀意。他踩下台阶，面色沉静，手指扣上黑色的手枪。</p><p>我不需要永恒的光明，我要在地狱里为我的光扫干净黑暗。</p><p>枪响。</p><p>外面的世界吵闹了有多久呢，金博洋的视线被面前的外套给遮掩住，他只能盯着纯白的衣料漫无边际的在脑海里遐想。那些枪声哀嚎声被外套牢牢阻挡着，金博洋坐在椅子上晃悠着小腿，心里的沙漏正不断计算着羽生离开的时间。</p><p>吱呀一声，踩着满地血色，顶着漫无边际黑暗而来的羽生结弦在解决了一群杂碎后，朝着他的光一步一步走来。他眼睛泛着红色，黑色的头发上还不断往下滴落着鲜艳的血珠。</p><p>月色之下，羽生的眉眼笼上层尖锐的肃杀，毫不留情嚼干净骨肉的獠牙此时收敛的完好，只露出笑容迎接他的宝物。</p><p>走近了，他在金博洋的面前蹲下，想伸出去掀开外套的手在意识到自己的肮脏后停了下来，羽生望见自己沾满了死亡的手指。</p><p>羽生牵开一抹无可奈何的笑，但是他的小孩在察觉他的接近后就自己掀开了外套，扑进他的怀里。</p><p>“我等你好久了，羽生。”</p><p>他的小孩不畏惧他满身的罪恶和肮脏，带着光和热便扑进他的怀里，于是羽生结弦紧紧抱住他的神明，在神圣的教堂里杀人如麻的野兽如此乖顺。</p><p>踩着月色离开，羽生结弦抱着他的小孩走进黑暗。</p><p>如果没有刀我就无法保护你。</p><p>樱花树开得正烈，羽生结弦从父亲手里接过罪恶与血腥的传承。</p><p> </p><p>七.</p><p>这里原本是个无主之地，各派势力都在此交汇，白的黑的不分你我，因为血腥这里被称为野兽的獠牙。但是现在不同了，羽生家族的羽生结弦凭借着一己之力在漫长的交战里将这片地区烙下了羽生一族的家徽。</p><p>眉眼锋利漂亮的青年人最擅长解决不听话的杂碎，白皙的手指叩响扳机时就召唤出了死神。有人说他是野兽獠牙的化身，因为那双眼睛冰冷而疯狂，浑身上下都裹挟着浓重的肃杀，但是也有人说他是被蛊惑了的魔鬼，因为有人看见他的眼睛褪去了阴霾，染上温柔注视着皮肤极白，像个奶糖的男孩。</p><p>今天是金博洋加入警局的第一天，尽管在这片地区上警察的力量其实还不如街头混混群体来得厉害，但是在拂过警服上的警徽时，金博洋总会觉得奇异的安定。</p><p>时钟指向6点，金博洋收拾好桌面的文件，整理完了今天的案件信息后就关了灯，走向门外。</p><p>警局不远处，停放着一辆黑色的车，车窗上隐约透着里面人优越的身影。</p><p>“我好想你，天天，”金博洋拉开车门，被抱个满怀。在学生时代遇见的那个狐狸男孩现在已经长成了青年，漂亮的面容在经过了时光的雕琢后更多了几分沉静，只有一双眼睛在看向金博洋时还是那样的专注和温柔，足以驱散开所有阴暗。</p><p>“我也想你。”金博洋笑眯眯的抱紧羽生，眉眼一片满足。</p><p>野兽握住了他的光。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>淋浴时突然冒出来的一个脑洞，手速大于脑速的打了出来，自娱自乐ing （一个话废拼了命想说些什么，然后打打删删后只能露出一个老实的笑容）<br/>那祝看得开心，对这篇文有什么意见也请尽情提出</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>